


Drabbles: Outlaw Queen (Regina & Robin)

by untapdtreasure



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div>This is a set of unconnected drabbles about Outlaw Queen (Regina & Robin Hood). They are all unconnected <i>unless</i> otherwise stated.
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Nightmare

Title: Waking Nightmare  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: The dream-the nightmare-was the same whether she was awake or asleep. Only this time, it felt as if it she were being sheared in two.  
A/N: This is AU. You’ll see why. Zelena never became ‘Marion’ which also means there is no Zelena/Robin baby. This is also my first attempt at Outlaw Queen. 

Regina sat bolt upright in her bed. Sweat covered her brow and her breath came in labored gasps. The dream-the nightmare-was the same whether she was awake or asleep. Only this time, it felt as if it she were being sheared in two.

Her hand slipped up to press against her slightly rounded stomach, trying to tether herself to the here-the now. Something she needed desperately, or the pain of his loss would simply drive her to rage and madness.

It was only when she felt a hand press to her back, slipping up and under her silken pajama top did she scramble out of bed in hopes to put as much distance between herself and whomever wished to do her or her unborn child harm.

There was no way that she’d willingly allow anyone that close to her-to Robin’s-child. She let out a painful sob as she pushed herself into the corner and slid down into a crouched position to protect the child growing inside her. She just couldn’t seem to catch her breath.

“How did you get in here?” She finally managed to speak as the figure scrambled from the other side of the bed. She hoped that he would flee, but he rounded the end of her bed and moved toward her. She shook her head, hand coming up as a fireball formed in her palm. “One step closer, and your charred remains will be the most of your worry.” She’d send him straight to hell.

“Regina, it was a bad dream. Just another bad dream.” He was smart enough to stop in his tracks. Her magic had been unpredictable for weeks. Hormones, she’d explained on more than one tearful occasion. He held up his hands and tried to talk her through her fear; a fear that was very much real to her as she had described the scene over and over to him. A true waking nightmare, he’d called it.

 

She frowned, staring at the figure as he became clearer. She shook her head. It couldn’t be. It just couldn’t be. He’d died. He’d died to protect her. His funeral, trying to go on without him, all of it replayed in her mind. “Robin, but-but how? I watched you die.”

Her sobs started to return as the fireball died in her hand. “This is cruel-cruel and heartless. I deserve a lot, but this is too much.” The words became unintelligible as tears cascaded down her cheeks. “Who put you up to this?” She had wronged a lot of people in her day. The list was infinite.

He took the chance and moved to her. Kneeling down in front of her, he placed his hands tenderly against her knees. He tried to meet her eyes, hoping to ground her and make her understand. The pregnancy had done a number on her, and all they could think was the mix of hormones and her magic was causing something in her mind to break down which brought about the recurring nightmare.

“Regina, look at me. Just breathe, okay?” His voice held more confidence than he felt, but he’d do anything for her. He always would. He moved his hand to her cheek. “Sweetheart, I’m right here. I’m perfectly fine. Please? You have to think of the baby.” His eyes softened.

No one could explain how she’d been able to conceive when for years she couldn’t, and they’d taken it as the blessing that it was. Until the nightmares had started. Only to Regina, they were as real as any other moment the pair of them had shared since their first meeting in the Enchanted Forest. And it was always the same.

Hades had tried to kill Regina and Robin sacrificed himself to save her. His soul had been completely obliterated. Which in Regina’s mind, this left her heartbroken as her second chance at true love and happiness had ended tragically. His funeral had always proved too much that she never got all the way through it without being forced awake to separate out what was real and what wasn’t.

“Robin,” she gasped, trying to calm herself like he’d requested. She forced her eyes to stay open and locked on him as she pulled in a slow, steady breath. Her lips quivered as she moved to touch his bare arms gently. She whispered, “Why does this keep happening to me?” She couldn’t take much more.

He shook his head as he moved to sit beside her and pulled her into his arms. “I don’t know, m'love. I just don’t know, but I’m here. And we’re okay. What we have is very real…” His hand moved to her stomach where he stroked it gently through the silken material and kissed the side of her head before he tucked it against his neck. “How about we get dressed and take a walk to Granny’s for some hot chocolate?” The sun had already started to rise.

She shook her head and breathed, “I just want you to hold me. Please, Robin?”

“Anything you need, m'love.”


	2. More Than a Dragon

Title: More Than a Dragon  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Her eyes glazed over a bit as the gash was a bit deeper than they had all realized. She felt light headed, needing to sit down as she managed to rest against a tree. 

 

Regina felt the blood as it poured from the gash in her arm. Her eyes glazed over a bit as the gash was a bit deeper than they had all realized. She felt light headed, needing to sit down as she managed to rest against a tree. 

"Regina?" Snow's voice barely registered to her as she tried to keep from passing out. 

Her mouth felt dry as she opened her mouth to speak, but she was only able to close it once more as she slid down onto her ass as she leaned back against the tree. She pulled her arm closer to her chest with the last bit of strength she could muster. The bright red blood staining her shirt. Her eyes fluttered opened and closed until she was unable to open them again. 

Everything suddenly went black. Her thoughts were of Henry and Roland and Robin. 

\- - 

She woke to a dimly lit hospital room. Her arm ached, and her mouth was dry. Her lips moved slowly as her tongue peeked out to wet them. 

At first, she thought she was alone until she saw Robin seated beside her bed. He hadn't dared to touch her, but his hand lay close to hers on the bed. He'd likely not wanted to disturb her rest. She tried to move her arm so she could touch his hand, but the drugs they'd pushed through her system kept her from being able to move.

"Ro-Robin?"

His head snapped up, eyes immediately welling with tears. "Regina, oh Regina." He was on his feet, trying to hold her without injuring her further. 

She forced her voice to cooperate. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Her throat ached as she tried to reassure him. "Take more than a dragon to take me out." Truth was, it hadn't been Lily's fault. She was still learning to control her powers. She could never fault her for that.

He seated himself on the edge of her bed, gently taking her injured arm in his hand and placing it gently against her stomach and holding her hand as best he could from this position. "You've two very scared little boy waiting to see you." He gave her fingers a gentle squeeze then. "Are you ready to see them?"

She shifted, managing to sit up slightly as she nodded. "Yes, please." When he started to get up, she reached for his arm with her good arm. Her hand landed on his bicep and squeezed gently. "But first..." Her hand moved then to her lips where she touched them gently as she asked in her own way for reassurance. 

Their lips touched briefly for a moment. Then Robin pressed his mouth more firmly to hers as he kissed her deeply. "Milady, do not scare me like that again." He gave her a soft smile before he moved from her bed to the door to retrieve their children who were no doubt tired of waiting on news that she was awake; awake and doing just fine.


	3. Fault

Title: Fault  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Robin’s mind couldn’t let go of the fact that if not for Regina trusting Zelena, his daughter would be safe in his arms right now and not in danger from the damned devil himself. He couldn’t even look at her at this point.  
A/N: An AU of how Robin could have reacted to Zelena having her hands on their baby during Last Rites.

“It’s all your fault!” Robin’s mind couldn’t let go of the fact that if not for Regina trusting Zelena, his daughter would be safe in his arms right now and not in danger from the damned devil himself. He couldn’t even look at her at this point.

Regina’s eyes moved over Robin’s features. She knew that he was more than upset with her, and she supposed she deserved it. That didn’t make it hurt any less. “If I learned anything from you, it’s that everyone deserves a second chance.”

“Not her. Not after everything she’s put us through.” He couldn’t understand how she could be so quick to forgive and forget everything that her sister had put them through. He seethed. “It’s because of her that we were ripped apart in the first place, or have you so conveniently forgotten?” He knew her heart was in the right place, but this was his daughter. And he wasn’t there to protect her.

“I’m sorry.” She knew nothing else she could say would be any help. And she truly was sorry. If anything happened to that little girl, she would never forgive herself. “I’ll do whatever it takes to ensure her safety, Robin. I swear to you…”

He turned to her then, stopping them in their tracks. He hated to admit that he was just as much at fault for their situation as she was. He didn’t have to agree to letting Zelena take her, but he had. He trusted Regina, and he still did. “We’ll get her back.” His hand moved to her cheek then as he searched her eyes for any doubt that his daughter wouldn’t be harmed. Finding none, he kissed her deeply, and when they finally pulled apart, he leaned his forehead against hers as he breathed, “I’m just so frightened.”

She hated to admit it. “Me too.”


	4. Easy

Title: Easy  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She made a mess of things and whoever ended up leaving like it was the easiest thing in the world for them to carry out.

 

Regina couldn’t even remember what had started their argument in the first place. The truth was, she just wanted him to get on with the storming out part of arguing. That’s how it always went. At least, it always had for her. She made a mess of things and whoever ended up leaving like it was the easiest thing in the world for them to carry out.

“You don’t have to stay,” she snapped as she shoved her shaking hands into her pockets. She refused to let him see how their fight had effected her.

Robin frowned then. He was still angry with her, but he couldn’t help himself as his voice quieted and concern showed through. “You think I can just walk away from you? From us? That it would be that easy, Regina?” He shook his head. “Then you obviously do not know me.”

“I know that when things get hard, people leave. They leave me. It always happens.” She hadn’t had anyone in her life to ever fight for her. Not since her father, and look at what she had done to him. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down hard to try and keep the tears at bay. “Why prolong the inevitable?”

He let out a loud huff of air and moved to pace the length of her bedroom. One hand balled into a fist while the other waved wildly. “I’m not like the others. When are you going to get that through your head?” He stopped suddenly and whirled so that he was facing her. “I love you or does that mean so little to you?”

Her heart skipped a beat as he told her he loved her. Sure, they’d been together for some time now, and she knew they loved one another, but neither had ever spoken the words out loud. That was, until today. Until this moment. The tears slipped down her cheeks despite her every effort to hold them back. “It means everything to me, Robin. You know it does.”

She stepped toward him and laid her hand gently on his forearm. “I’m sorry.” Those words had always been the hardest in her vocabulary, and if he knew her like she thought he did, he would know it, too. “Because I love you, too.”

He shifted into her space as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close. “I’m sorry, too, my love.” He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead before he moved his nose against hers so that he could look into her eyes. “Please don’t cry?” He kissed her softly, letting his lips linger for a moment.

“Let’s not fight anymore.” Her eyes closed slowly as she wrapped her arms loosely around his hips.

“Yes, m'lady. Why fight when making up is so much more fun?” He moved her backwards toward her bed as their mouths met over and over in between undressing one another.


	5. The Best of Everything

Title: The Best of Everything  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: T (for language)  
Summary: She gripped the door facing so tightly that she cracked it. She didn’t have time to decide if it was magic or her own physical strength. Truth was, she didn’t care.  
A/N: This drabble goes with the drabble titled Waking Nightmare (Drabble #01). Although, you do not have to read that one to get the gist of this one.

Regina was jarred awake by a sudden and sharp pain as it shot across her abdomen. She gripped her pregnant belly with both hands as a strangled cry ripped from her throat. There was a warm wetness between her legs, soaking the bed clothes and bed beneath her.

Robin had planned a trip with his Merry Men for weeks. She had assured him that she’d be just fine. The baby wasn’t due for another three and a half weeks. He’d left early that morning with a gentle kiss to her lips and a whispered, “I love you. Go back to sleep.” He then pressed a kiss to her stomach and preceded to dress and go on with his day.

That had been hours ago, and now she was cursing him and herself for being so foolish. She knocked the phone off the nightstand as she tried to grab it. Another contraction swept through her. “Damn it,” she growled as she managed to get her feet on the floor and stand.

There was no way she’d be able to get her cellphone from the floor. She couldn’t even see if she put on matching shoes at this point anymore. Her nightgown stuck to her as she made her way to bedroom door. “Hen-Henry!” It was only then that she remembered that he’d spent the night with Emma and Hook.

“Damn it!” She gripped the door facing so tightly that she cracked it. She didn’t have time to decide if it was magic or her own physical strength. Truth was, she didn’t care.

Her magic had been so unpredictable that she had agreed not to use it as a means of travel. Especially after the last time when she ended up at the town line when she’d been aiming for Granny’s. She managed to make it down the stairs to the foyer where she grabbed the landline and dialed the sheriff’s station.

Emma answered, “Storybrooke p.d.”

“Emma,” she managed before another contraction rendered her speechless except for the sob that escaped through her clenched teeth.

“Regina?” Emma’s voice showed concern. “What’s wrong? Where are you?”

“Ho-home. My water broke. Get your ass over here, Swan.” She’d ask for forgiveness later. Right now, she needed to get to the hospital before she delivered this baby alone and onto the floor.

“I’m coming! Just sit tight!” Emma hung up the phone and hurried toward the exit with her keys in hand.

\- -

Regina gripped Emma’s hand tightly as another contraction overcame her. She gritted her teeth. “I’ll kill him if he ever lays so much as a finger on me. This is torture. Sheer torture.” The pain lessened and her head fell back onto the pillow. “Where is he? I need him.” Tears stung her eyes.

“I have David and the dwarves out looking for him, Regina. You just have to try and relax.” At the look Regina gave her, Emma put up her free hand and admitted, “Okay. Okay. Easier coming from the woman not currently in labor.” She squeezed her hand. “He’ll be here. He won’t miss this.” Her smile was genuine.

Regina closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on her breathing. “She’ll be here soon. There’s no time. I-I don’t want to do this alone.”

“You’re not alone. You’ll never be alone.” Emma squeezed her hand once more before another contraction hit her friend, and the life was being squeezed from it. “I promise.”

Robin’s voice, breathless and sure, came from the doorway. “As do I, m'love.” He moved toward her hospital bed and took Emma’s place. He gripped her hand gently in his own as he bent to place a kiss to her lips. “What did I miss?”

Regina watched as Emma slipped out of the room. “Nothing but me threatening your life if you so much as lay a hand on me. This is your fault after all.” She gestured at her very pregnant abdomen.

He chuckled softly. “If I recall correctly, and forgive me if I am wrong, but it takes two, darling.” He brushed a sweaty lock of hair from her cheek. “And you don’t mean that.”

She rolled her eyes in his direction just seconds before another contraction washed over her. “Maybe. But it’s still your fault.” She spoke through gritted teeth.

\- -

Regina cradled the soft pink blanket wrapped around her daughter. She kissed her head as Robin lead Roland and Henry into the room. “Hello, you two. Would you like to meet your baby sister?”

Roland was first to approach. He climbed eagerly onto the bed with her. “Look, Henry. Look.” He peeked around the blanket and was in complete awe of her.

Henry smiled as he came closer and was hugged from the side by Robin. “She’ll need you both to always protect her.” Robin couldn’t be more proud than he was both days his children were born. He touched her tiny cheek. “She’s lovely.”

“Henry, Roland, this is Amberly Elizabeth.” She couldn’t be more proud of the family that surrounded her. She lifted her face to Robin and accepted his soft kiss. “I love you all so much.”


	6. Missing You

Title: Missing You  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: T (for adult situations)  
Summary: Her heart ached at the sight of Robin. She closed her eyes as she pushed herself back and gestured for him to come inside. 

Regina frowned as she opened her front door. Her heart ached at the sight of Robin. She closed her eyes as she pushed herself back and gestured for him to come inside. “I thought we agreed that this couldn’t happen again.”

Robin closed the door behind him and moved to her. He took her gently by the hips and stepped her backwards until her back hit the wall. His mouth was on hers as he bent slightly and wrapping his arms beneath her bottom and lifted her.

He let his mouth fall from hers to her neck and murmured, “Actually…I just missed you.” He sucked gently as he eased her legs around his hips.

Her hands moved into his hair as he moved them from the wall toward the staircase. He carried her easily up the stairs and into her bedroom. He sat her on the edge of her bed as he began to remove his jacket.

She moved her hands up and under his shirt, raking her nails along his skin. She felt the fabric of his shirt being removed from his body as she pressed herself forward and kissed along his now bare skin. “Robin, we shouldn’t be doing this.”

He kicked off his boots and tugged at his belt and opened his trousers. He lifted her chin gently so he could kissed her desperately. He gently lifted her as he moved them toward the middle of the bed and covered her body with his own. “I know. Do you want to stop?” His mouth moved along her jaw toward her ear as he freed button after button on her silken pajama top.

Her back arched as his fingertips teased her now exposed skin. She shook her head, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth with a soft moan.

“I’ve imagined this so many times, but the real thing is better than any daydream I can muster.” His mouth changed direction and moved toward the swell of her breast. “Regina, m'love.”

\- -

They lay together with sweaty, tangled limbs. Her hand moved up his arm as she let out a satisfied sigh. Her lips parted gently. “I missed you, too.”

He turned his head only slightly to press against her temple. “We’re going to get through this, Regina. I promise.” He knew deep in his heart that he couldn’t stay with a woman that he didn’t love. Especially when Regina was his soulmate.

“Please don’t make promises, Robin. My heart, it cannot take it.” Tears filled her eyes. “Just let us have this moment. Let it be what it is. Nothing more.”


	7. Coping

Title: Coping  
Aurhor: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She’s merely existing. 

 

To say that Regina is coping with the loss of Robin is an understatement. She’s merely existing. 

She eats and sleeps when she is supposed to, but it is only to appease Henry. Her eyes are often bloodshot when she wakes from crying herself to sleep. Her dreams, which are of happier times or plans they had made that they never got to fulfill, haunt her and often make her cry when she wakes to find that they aren’t real. 

Her heart is broken. Only time can mend the broken pieces and help her to heal.


	8. Sweet Dreams

Title: Sweet Dreams  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: T  
Summary: His breath tickled her ear as he spoke before he nuzzled into her hair with his nose and sighed sleepily.  
A/N: This came from the prompt 'goosebumps' that I received on tumblr.

Regina felt his arm slip beneath the satin sheet and wrap around her waist to pull her closer to him. Her eyes were heavy with sleep. She felt his lips feather against the skin at the nape of her neck, causing goosebumps to erupt on her skin. She shivered but not from the cold. She couldn't stop the smile that lit up her face. 

"You cold, love?" His breath tickled her ear as he spoke before he nuzzled into her hair with his nose and sighed sleepily.

"Not a bit." She turned slowly in his arms and managed to cuddle down close to him. Skin to skin contact was always her favorite form of after intimacy snuggling. Her hand moved to his hip, gripping it gently as she lay her head against his chest just over his heart. 

His lips pressed against hair, sighing softly. "Sweet dreams, Regina." 

Sweet dreams indeed.


	9. No Place Like Home

Title: No Place Like Home  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: The young boy looked up into the eyes of his father, dimples ever present.   
A/N: This came from the prompt 'joy' that I received on tumblr.

The sheer joy that lit up Roland's face was enough to make everything they'd gone through worth it. The young boy looked up into the eyes of his father, dimples ever present. He then looked at Regina and hurried to her to be lifted up and hugged tightly. His little arms tightened around her neck as he hugged her. 

She then felt Robin pull them both into a hug as he pressed a kiss to her temple. Her eyes closed as she leaned into him and shifted the boy to her hip. Her smiling face looked from that of her love to that of the boy that had quickly won her heart much the same that Henry had when she'd allow herself to truly become his mother all those years ago. 

Robin rubbed Roland's back. "Let's go home, yeah?" 

Regina and Roland both nodded before he squirmed to get out of Regina's arms and reached to take both of their hands in his smaller ones. "Yeah, Papa!"


	10. After

Title: After  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She'd have been livid had it not been for the man wearing her apron.  
A/N: This came from the prompt that I received on tumblr.

Regina came home to find her kitchen a complete disaster. She'd have been livid had it not been for the man wearing her apron. He was currently covered in flour and some kind of residue she couldn't place. Her lips curled into a smile. "And just what have you done to my kitchen?"

Robin's head snapped up in the direction of her voice. He looked absolutely defeated as he inspected the contents of the pan that he'd just remove from the oven. "It wasn't supposed to happen like that." He scratched his temple, utterly perplexed.

In truth, she hadn't ever seen him look more endearing. She moved closer to him, careful to not get any of the mystery substance on her designer pant suit as he looked into the pan that he'd been otherwise occupied with. "And what was it supposed to happen like?" she teased playfully as she managed to peck him on the cheek without soiling herself.

He pointed toward the cookbook. "Lasagna." He threw up his hands and turned to fully face her. "I suck at this homemaking stuff." He was so out of his element in the kitchen. Give him a freshly killed deer and an open flame any day, and he could make a marvelous tasting meal, but put him in a modern kitchen and he had met his match.

She chuckled softly until his hands had come up to grasp her hips. She wrinkled her nose. "Tell me you didn't just put your grimy hands on me."

"And if I did?" He kissed the end of her nose. "You love me, Regina." He pulled her into a tight embrace, only to have her struggle for a moment. "Don't fight it, love. Damage is done now." He caught her pouting mouth in a soft, lingering kiss.

She finally melted against him, unable to resist him for a moment longer. As the kiss broke, she sighed softly. "You're right about that, Robin. I do love you."

He tilted his head. "Supper at Granny's it is. But would that be before or after dessert?"

"After. Definitely after."


End file.
